


His Private Alpha

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Derek, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek may be Alpha of the pack, but after particularly stressful battles he needs Stiles to take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Private Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a nonnie on Tumblr, here is the request: 
> 
> Ok can you please please please pleeeeaaaasssseeee write sub derek! who's shy and Dom Stiles. Maybe where Derek calls Stiles Alpha and sooo much praise kink!
> 
> I did my best with this, nonnie! Thanks for the lovely prompt!
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Derek folded his arms over his chest, his shoulders hunched ever so slightly, and his fangs peeking through his lips.

 

Stiles sighed. “Derek, come here.”

 

The werewolf shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, ducked away, crossing their living room to stare out the floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the Preserve.

 

He tutted and gentled his voice further; Stiles always got further with honey than vinegar. “Sweet wolf, come here, please.” He pointed to the floor in front of where he sat, then leaned back into the comfort of their designated Quiet Chair.

 

Derek glanced at him from the corner of his eye but worked his way over in spurts. He’d pause by the couch, again by the bookshelf, then the table.

 

Finally, he stood in front of Stiles, head tilted to the side to expose his neck.

 

“Good boy,” Stiles murmured, and thoroughly enjoyed the flush that stained his wolf’s cheeks and neck. “Kneel for me, please.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” The words slurred, but the fact that Derek spoke was a step in the right direction. Stiles hummed and carded his fingers through that dark, fluffy hair.

 

Derek whimpered, just a tiny noise in the back of his throat, and Stiles made a sympathetic sound. “It’s okay, sweet wolf. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and we’re both very safe here. It’s time to find your quiet space.”

 

He toyed with the strands of hair, let his fingers wander over the back of Derek’s neck, and forced himself to loosen up when his boy nuzzled at his thigh, shoulder tucked under Stiles’ knee. He couldn’t help Derek get to the right headspace without being in the right frame of mind himself.

 

“Just let me take care of you,” Stiles continued. “You took care of me out there. I don’t even have a scratch on me. I know it’s difficult when the bad guys threaten to hurt me, but you did such a good job, protecting me, keeping your Alpha safe.”

 

Derek trembled under his hand, and Stiles traced the side of his face as his beta shift receded. “That’s wonderful, go into your quiet place. It’s safe, nothing bad will happen here. All the protections are up. No one can come into our space without our permission. The pack is downstairs, we’re up here, and our land is protected.”

 

The older man melted into him, finally releasing the tension that the thirty-six-hour battle built up. “I just want us to have some peace.”

 

“I know you do. I do too, and we’re doing a good job getting it that way. But some days are going to be b-better than o-o-others.” Stiles’ voice wavered when Derek nosed his way up and over until he nudged at Stiles’ groin. “Oh, is there something you want?”

 

Derek nodded, mouthed at the growing hardness beneath the sweatpants Stiles wore. He tightened his grip on Derek’s hair, pulled him back. “I see that. But there’s something I want more. Get out of your pants and bend over the couch for me, please.”

 

Derek blushed and averted his gaze, but he got up to do what Stiles asked of him. When Stiles added, “And spread that pretty ass for me. Both hands,” Derek whipped his head around.

 

“But-” he began, and Stiles made a sharp noise to stop him.

 

“No buts. Well, your butt. Spread open for me, like a good little wolf. You _are_ your Alpha’s good little wolf, aren’t you?” Stiles asked, his tone just a bit teasing. Derek’s blush spread further into Stiles’ view, just touching the very tips of the man’s shoulder blades. He wanted to lick him there.

 

Well, among other places.

 

Derek nodded, and Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What was that?”

 

He growled, but responded with a put-upon sigh, “I am my Alpha’s good wolf.”

 

“Aw, that’s my boy. Good boy.” Stiles knelt behind Derek and watched the muscles in his limbs flex as his nerves got the better of him.

 

Stiles leaned forward and licked a stripe from balls to tailbone. Derek jumped, but just a little, and he didn’t release his grip on his ass cheeks. And boy, was it a grip. His claws pricked little divots at the dusky skin of his crack.

 

He kissed at the base of each claw until Derek retracted them. “Good boy. I don’t want you hurting yourself. I know you’ll heal, but that’s not what this is about. This is all about making you feel good.”

 

Another swipe of his tongue up the middle, and then another, until that little muscle was all warm and loose. Stiles pulled away to blow a stream of cool air on it, watched as it clenched around nothing at all. He’d fix that shortly.

 

“You taste delicious, my darling. Such a sweet boy, holding position so well.” Stiles leaned in again and undulated the flat of his tongue over Derek’s hole until he heard the whine he’d been waiting for. Next he worked the tip of a finger into his wolf, tugging and twisting in small increments, getting him ready for more.

 

He groped under the couch, finally found the small bottle of lube, and drizzled it over his finger before sliding it into place. After a few thrusts to slick him up, he added another. Derek’s knees shook, and he pleaded.

 

“Please, Alpha, let me come.” His voice tremulous, Derek thrust his butt out, fucking himself on those two digits as Stiles turned them, never using the same angle. He kept Derek guessing, which kept him focused on the present moment.

 

“Anytime you like, dearest,” Stiles was quick to respond, but when Derek moved one of his hands, he made a disapproving noise that froze the wolf in place. “Didn’t say you could move from your position, though.”

 

“No, Alpha. Sorry, Alpha,” Derek breathed, and his entire body relaxed, finally going down into his subspace.

 

Fuck, Stiles was going to come all over himself if he didn’t get this show on the road. “Baby, I want you to go over to the rug and kneel there for me. Can you do that?”

 

Derek hummed his assent and moved into his new position. He stayed there, eyes downcast and expression peaceful, while Stiles got out of his clothes and stroked lube up and down his cock.

 

Eyes lit up and biting his lip, Derek tried to hold in the desperate noise that resonated in his throat when Stiles laid himself down in front of him. He failed but that was fine because Stiles wanted to hear every noise.

 

“Straddle my hips, sweet boy. And don’t try to keep yourself quiet again. You know I love to hear you.”

 

When Derek knelt over him, Stiles positioned himself between his cheeks, then tapped him on the flank. “Down. Go slow.”

 

The heat of Derek’s body enveloped him inch by inch, and every tiny gasp Derek made had Stiles twitching. He gritted his teeth and tightened his thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick. A minute later he had more control, and a quivering werewolf fully penetrated on his lap.

 

Completely enveloped, Derek throbbed around him as Stiles gave tiny thrusts that he couldn’t hold back. He added more lube to his hand and wrapped it around Derek’s cock.

 

Derek keened at the first slick tug and began to move. Stiles watched, breathless and speechless until he remembered what he wanted to do.

 

“Such a beautiful, strong wolf. My wolf. You’re so good, so _perfect_ ,” and Derek cried out at that last word, but Stiles kept going, “the most wonderful boy I could’ve ever wanted. No, no, don’t look away, look right at me. Right in my eyes.”

 

And like the good boy he was, Derek obeyed, his eyes gleaming a bright red that matched the flush that patched over his cheeks, his neck, even his chest. With his free hand, Stiles tweaked Derek’s nipples, moving back and forth, a pinch here, a twist there.

 

“Please, Alpha, may I come?” Derek panted, riding Stiles faster, already fluttering around him in a telltale indication that he was close. The fact that he asked permission every time he approached orgasm even though the answer was usually yes exhilarated Stiles every time. Of course, the answer wasn’t _always_ yes.

 

“Not yet baby, keep holding it in. You can do it, I know you can.” Stiles increased the pace of his strokes, twisting around the tip until Derek let out a constant, low-level moan, tears streaking his cheeks.

 

Stiles was almost there, the control he held over his wolf thrilling in its own right, but matched with the image Derek presented, that pained pleasure as he held back his own orgasm for Stiles, all for Stiles, it was enough to have him hovering at the edge of bliss.

 

“Now, baby, come now!” he ordered, and Derek yelped as Stiles kept stroking him, so oversensitive, and then he wailed as his come streaked hotly over Stiles’ chest and belly. Stiles bucked up into him as his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, marking his wolf on the inside.

 

Derek snuffled into his neck, the mess between them turning sticky, but neither of them really caring.

 

With careful touches, Stiles traced designs across Derek’s back and murmured praise that kept the blush raised in Derek’s skin. “So beautiful, my sweet wolf. Thank you for serving me so well.”

 

“Mm, that was good, Alpha,” Derek whispered, and sucked up a mark on Stiles’ collarbone, one that matched the necklace of hickeys Derek liked to leave on him.

 

“Yes, it was. It gets better every time we do this. Are you feeling okay now?” he inquired, and licked at the shell of Derek’s ear because it was there, and why not?

 

A shiver wracked Derek before he answered with a quiet, “yeah, a lot better. You always know how to do that.”

 

“Do what?” Between the warmth of Derek on top of him, and the remnants of pleasure that still tingled through him, he floated along in a happy haze.

 

“Take me from torment to subspace that fast.” He sounded slightly disbelieving.

 

“It’s what I do, sweet wolf. It’s what you need from me, and so that’s what I want to give you. Besides, I know you pretty well now.” He nipped at the lobe, and whispered, “You like so many sexy things. How could I not want them, too? You’re irresistible.”

 

A high-pitched whimper made Stiles grin, and he gave a grunting laugh when Derek clenched around his still half-hard cock. The way his boy reacted to praise never got old, and he’d never stop showering him with it. Derek deserved all the good things, and Stiles was going to make sure he got them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) about Sterek, bottom!Derek, or anything else you like!


End file.
